Exchange Student
by Sprout2012
Summary: Al participates in a foreign exchange student scheme and couldn't have asked for a better student to come stay with him for two weeks. Albus is gay and is sixteen.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine – although I wish Draco belonged to me, as does my beta Twisted-Kitten 90! I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

**A/N: ** This will be a short AS/S story. Posted without being checked by beta – be warned.

**Exchange Student - Chapter 1**

It was the last day of term, Al had just completed his fifth year at Hogwarts. However instead of catching the train like many other students, Al remained at the school. Al had signed up to be part of a short-term exchange program. It wasn't necessary for the exchange student to study at Hogwarts, the exchange mainly focused on home-stays, language skills, community service, or cultural activities.

A select few students from each year had opted to become pen pals with other foreign students from other magical schools. It had been arranged that during the summer holidays the foreign students would come stay with their pen pals for a fortnight. Therefore the students that were participating had to remain at the school, wait for their families to arrive and then greet their pen pal/exchange student that would be staying with them. The aim was for both students to increase their understanding of other cultures, communities, and languages.

Al had learnt through the letters that his pen pal was called Scorpius, his age and from France. However even though he was French, he could read, write and speak perfect English according to his letters. Al had attempted to write his letters in French with a little help from his Aunt Fleur but Scorpius had replied in English, teasing him about his appalling French, grammar, spelling and handwriting. From that moment onwards they swapped letters in English only.

At the start of pen pal exchange, the teachers had arranged to match students with the perfect pen-pal. Al had completed a silly questionnaire and based on his answers he was given Scorpius as his pen pal. At first Al thought that there had been a mistake, Scorpius seemed from a whole different world – he was a snob Al had complained to his dad one evening. But as they started to get to know one another and actually made an effort he discovered that he got on very well – or as well as one could through letters only with Scorpius.

He was nervous about meeting Scorpius but mainly he was excited. Scorpius was sarcastic, witty and intelligent and this easily showed in his letters. Al could admit to himself that he may have a tiny crush on him, but he probably was crushing on him as he was a mystery. Al knew he was gay, he had yet to tell his family and was glad as he knew his parents would have refused to let a fifteen year old French boy stay in his room for two weeks.

It had been arranged that his mother would wait with Al and Scorpius, as his dad would have caused too much commotion. His dad was at the train station waiting to collect James and Lily.

"Are you sure he never told you his surname?" His mum asked him for the hundredth time.

Al refrained from rolling his eyes, "Yes I am sure. He signs his letters just Scorpius and I never bothered asking his surname. Besides I never told him ours, I didn't want the whole 'Wow you're Harry Potters son' crap." He complained.

He hoped once it clicked with Scorpius who he would be staying with for a fortnight he would be okay with it.

Just then Headmistress McGonagall called everyone in the great hall to attention.

"The exchange students have arrived. They arrived by Port-key and have arrived the same way as the first years would, to enhance the effect that Hogwarts would have upon seeing it for the first time. I will bring the group of students in and match them up with their host families. Please be patient and hopefully you can be on your way shortly." She finished and headed out into the hall.

"About time, all this waiting was getting boring. I want to get home before James, I have a feeling he will plant something embarrassing in my room to show me up in front of Scorpius." Al voiced his complaints.

Ginny groaned, "You two need to start acting your ages." She moaned.

"It's not me it's James." He griped.

A group of students were led into the hall by McGonagall. They varied in age, mixed gender and different nationalities. Al glanced at the group and couldn't pick Scorpius out, but then again Scorpius had never mentioned his appearance so Al had no idea what he actually looked like, and only had the image he had built in his head of him.

Through the many Hogwarts students, parents and exchange students Al caught a glimpse of McGonagall fighting a smile – Al wondered what had made her crack a smile. She was stern and professional and rarely smiled. She was heading their way and she looked to be amused by something.

She came to a stop in front of Al and his mum, "Mrs Potter your exchange student Scorpius Malfoy." She announced, once again fighting a smile.

Al hadn't caught his mum's gobsmacked expression, he was preoccupied with the blond stood patiently next to McGonagall. Al assumed he was Scorpius and noted that the boy before him was much better looking then his imagination ever dreamt up.

He heard his mum ask, "I thought this was a foreign exchange?"

Al looked from his mum to McGonagall. "It is Mrs Potter. Scorpius was born in France and has lived in France ever since, he attends a French magical institute and speaks fluent French. He is a French exchange student." She tartly replied.

"Very well. Harry is going to have kittens." She turned away from the headmistress and looked at Scorpius.

She stuck out her hand, "Hello Scorpius. I'm Mrs Potter, but please call me Ginny. I'm Al's mum and I hope you will have a pleasant stay with our family." She kindly said.

McGonagall nodded in approval and left to match up other families and exchange students.

Scorpius smiled politely, and shook her hand briefly, "Nice to meet you Mrs Potter. I'm sure my stay will be delightful."

Al thought Scorpius sounded very sexy, not only did he speak with a French accent, he had an upper-class drawl.

Ginny poked Al in the side, "Al! Blimey you choose such strange moments to daydream."

"As I was saying, this is my youngest son Albus and you will be staying in his room for the entirety of your visit." Ginny repeated.

Al smiled at Scorpius, he was struck mute and couldn't string a greeting together.

Ginny laughed, "It's been a long day. Al will regain his speech once he has had something to eat. This boy cannot function on little food. If you boys follow me we can start the journey home."

Al followed his mum and Scorpius, they were having a pleasant conversation and his mums worries over who Scorpius was seemed to have been forgotten. Al could tell that Scorpius was obviously a natural charmer and had managed to put his mum at ease within a few spoken sentences.

Unfortunately for Al his dad and siblings had reached home before them. Al could only hope that James hadn't played a cruel prank on him in his absence.

His dad took the news of the identity of their house guest better than he would have thought and everyone in fact made Scorpius feel very welcomed.

After a quick tour and dinner Scorpius asked if he could make a floo call to his father. Al sat curled up on an armchair out of sight of the fireplace, and watched as Scorpius contacted his family. He spoke to his mother and then his father reassuring them he had arrived safely and all was well.

"Who are your host family?" Mr Malfoy asked his son, in the same upper-class drawl as Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned, "Mr and Mrs Potter." He replied happily.

"As in Potter, Potter!" He responded shocked.

"Whatever do you mean father?" Scorpius had an excellent relationship with his father, but he loved winding the man up.

"Did the father have unruly scruffy black hair, dorky glasses and a scar on his head? It isn't easily missed." He sounded exacerbated.

Scorpius put on a thoughtful face, "He had normal black hair, glasses and I'm not sure about the scar." He pretended to play ignorant.

In fact Scorpius had known he was corresponding with Albus Potter for sometime and he knew that would eventually lead to staying with the Potters for a fortnight. Al had signed his letters with his first name only, however it didn't take much to figure it out. Scorpius looked up the English Electoral Register – that lists all residents born in the UK. Anyone can view the register for free, and he knew Al was born the same year as him. So he just did a little research, looked up his year of birth for all 'Albus'' born that year. Surprisingly there weren't that many. Al had also mentioned in his letters what month he was born and Scorpius soon found Albus' surname.

Draco glared at his son, "This should be an easier question. Did the mother have bright orange hair?"

Scorpius smirked, "No. She has beautiful auburn hair. It is a lovely colour." He pointed out.

Draco sighed, "I can see you are in one of your winding up moods. Whatever I don't really care as long as they treat you well. Be sure to write or call occasionally, I haven't seen you all school term, and now I have to wait another two weeks before I do."

"Sure, will do father. Take care – bye." Scorpius replied and they ended the call.

Al grinned at him, "Beautiful auburn hair – really?" He teased.

Scorpius chuckled, "Yes – reminds me of leaves on a tree in autumn." He deadpanned.

"I take it you know who my family are?" He asked seriously.

Scorpius nodded, "I do. I have no idea what all the fuss is about – no offence."

Al stood, "None taken. In fact I'd rather you were indifferent than all crazy stalker fan type."

Scorpius screwed up his nose, "I don't do crazy stalker type. It's unattractive."

Al laughed, silently thinking that there was nothing Scorpius could do to make him seem unattractive.

They spent the evening relaxing, as it was Scorpius first night here and Ginny insisted that they have an easy night to let him get settled and to get used to her crazy family. It didn't take long for Scorpius to like the Potter's, they were just likeable.

That night after they had washed, dressed for bed and turned the lights off, Al led wide awake think about the boy in the bed across the room. He had a moments panic, worried that when his mum or dad had set the spare bed up in his room, if they found his stash of gay porn, but then calmed down. If his parents had found it he would have had 'a talk' with them by now. They were big on family meetings.

It took a long time for Al to drop off to sleep, but eventually he did. Happy that he had Scorpius Malfoy as his exchange student.

- TBC -


End file.
